puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yankii Nichokenju
are a tag team formed by Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. The two hold the record for most reigns as BJW Tag Team Champions, while their second reign hold the record for most successful defenses, with seventeen. They also won BJW's Saikyo Tag League on three occasions (2012, 2013 and 2014). The also worked for various promotions including All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT) and various other promotions throughout Japan. Througout this promotions, they have other acomplishements, being a former one-time All Asia Tag Team Champions, one-time KO-D Tag Team Champions and one-time Wave Tag Team Champions. History Independent Circuit (2010–Present) On 2010 Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto formed a new tag team named "Deathmatch Nichokenju", later renamed "Yankii Nichokenju", with longtime rival Yuko Miyamoto. On December 11 in the United States of America in the promotion Combat Zone Wrestling Miyamoto won the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship. On January 3, 2011, Kodaka won his first singles title and his first title in his home promotion of Union Pro, when he defeated Kim Nan Pun for the DDT Extreme Division Championship in a six-man tag team captain's fall match, where he, Keita Yano and Survival Tobita faced Nan Pun, Cao Zhang and Choun Shiryu. On March 22, 2011 Miyamoto lost the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship. On May 5, Yankii Nichokenju won their first title together, when they defeated Jaki Numazawa and Jun Kasai for the BJW Tag Team Championship. After an eight-month reign, Kodaka lost the DDT Extreme Division Championship to El Generico on September 19. On December 25 at the promotion Dove Pro Wrestling Miyamoto defeated Shoichi Uchida to win the Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship. On January 3, 2012 Kodaka regained the title from El Generico. On March 29 Kodaka lost the DDT Extreme Division Championship to Miyamoto as part of an interpromotional rivalry between Union Pro and BJW. On April 1, Kodaka and Miyamoto also lost the BJW Tag Team Championship to Shinobu and Yoshihito Sasaki. The two bounced back on November 22 by winning the 2012 Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League and becoming the new BJW Tag Team Champions. On January 14, 2013, Kodaka won the DDT Extreme Division Championship for the third time, after defeating Keisuke Ishii. However, his reign lasted only thirteen days, before losing the title to Kenny Omega in a match also contested for Union Pro's parent promotion, Dramatic Dream Team's (DDT) top title, the KO-D Openweight Championship. On August 18 at Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2013, DDT's biggest event of the year, Kodaka and Miyamoto defeated Hikaru Sato and Yukio Sakaguchi to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship for the first time and become double tag team champions. Following their win, Kodaka and Miyamoto vowed to successfully defend their double crown hundred times. Yankii Nichokenju went undefeated for most of 2013, before losing to Speed of Sounds (Hercules Senga and Tsutomu Oosugi) in a non-title match on October 18. On November 4, Kodaka defeated Shuji Ishikawa to win BJW's top title, the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship, becoming the lightest champion in the title's history. On November 22, Yankii Nichokenju avenged their loss against the Speed of Sounds in the finals of the Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League to retain the BJW Tag Team Championship and become the first team to win the tournament twice in a row. Kodaka dominated Samurai TV's year-end independent wrestling awards ceremony, winning the Best Unit Award with Yuko Miyamoto, the Best Bout Award with Shuji Ishikawa and the MVP Award. Yankii Nichokenju's reign as double tag team champions came to an end on January 26, 2014, when they lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship to the Golden☆Lovers (Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi) in a three-way match, also involving the team of Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo. On March 23, Kodaka defeated Ivan Markov to become the second Union Max Champion. On May 5, Yankii Nichokenju faced off in a 300 fluorescent light tube TLC deathmatch for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. Kodaka won the match, making his fourth successful title defense. On May 18, Kodaka lost the Union Max Championship to Hikaru Sato in his first defense. On May 25, Kodaka also lost the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship to Ryuji Ito. Six days later, Yankii Nichokenju lost the BJW Tag Team Championship to Twin Towers (Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa), ending their eighteen-month reign at seventeen successful title defenses. On June 15 Miyamoto defeated Ryuji Ito to win the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. On June 29, Kodaka defeated Kudo in the finals to win the 2014 King of DDT tournament and become the number one contender to the KO-D Openweight Championship for DDT's biggest event of the year, Ryogoku Peter Pan. On July 27, Yankii Nichokenju won women's wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Wave's Tag Team Championship by defeating Las Aventureras (Ayako Hamada and Yuu Yamagata). On August 17 at Ryogoku Peter Pan 2014, Kodaka failed in his attempt to capture the KO-D Openweight Championship from Harashima in a three-way elimination match, which also included Kenny Omega. On August 24, Yankii Nichokenju lost the Wave Tag Team Championship to Sakuragohan (Kyusei Sakura Hirota and Mika Iida) in a three-way match, which also included Las Aventureras. After finishing second in the Dramatic Sousenkyo ("general election"), Kodaka was granted another shot at the KO-D Openweight Championship, but was defeated by Harashima in the title match on October 26. On November 21, Yankii Nichokenju defeated Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito in the finals to win their third Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League in a row. On December 31, Yankii Nichokenju took part in Toshikoshi Puroresu, an annual new year's collaboration event between BJW, DDT and Kaientai Dojo, winning the Tenka Toitsu! tournament, held for the first time in a tag team format. On December 28 Miyamoto lost the Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship. On March 1, 2015 Kodaka unsuccessfully challenged Fuma for the Union Max Championship. On April 12, Kodaka returned to Kaientai Dojo, defeating Hi69 to win the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On May 5 Miyamoto lost the BJW Death Match Heavyweight Championship to Abdullah Kobayashi. In July, Kodaka made it to the finals of Pro Wrestling Zero1's 2015 Tenkaichi Jr. tournament, but was defeated there by Ikuto Hidaka. On August 30, Kodaka defeated Fuma to win the Union Max Championship for the second time. On October 4, Union Pro held its tenth anniversary event, which also marked the promotion's final event before folding. The main event of the show saw Kodaka make his first successful defense of the Union Max Championship against Shuji Ishikawa, retiring the title immediately afterwards. On October 7 Kodaka won the 2015 Dramatic Sousenkyo, DDT's annual general election, to earn a shot at the KO-D Openweight Championship. On November 1, Kodaka lost the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Shiori Asahi. Kodaka and Miyamoto made several title defenses on DDT, AJPW and BJW. On June 12 Kodaka and Miyamoto defeated Danshoku Dino and Makoto Oishi to retain the titles. After the match Miyamoto with the win also claimed Dino’s right to challenge anytime, anywhere and challenged Konosuke Takeshita for the KO-D Openweight Championship for the show on July 3 and Takeshita accepted the challenge. On July 3 Miyamto unsucessfully challenged Takeshita for the KO-D Openweight Championship. On December 25, Kodaka defeated Trans-Am★Hiroshi in a decision match to win the reactivated Union Max Championship. He lost the title to Fuma in his first defense on January 6, 2017. On May 28, Kodaka defeated Kengo Mashimo to win Kaientai Dojo's top title, the Strongest-K Championship. After two successful defenses, he lost the title to Tank Nagai on September 18. On October 1, Basara held Kodaka's 15th anniversary event, which saw him defeat Trans-Am★Ryuichi in the main event to become the new Union Max Champion. On November 3 Miyamoto defeated Masato Tanaka to win the Bakuha-ō Championship. On December 30 Miyamoto defeated Daisuke Sasaki to win the DDT Extreme Division Championship for the second time. On March 4, 2018, Kodaka defeated Sean Guinness to win Zero1's International Junior Heavyweight and NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championships. On April 5 Kodaka and Miyamoto defeated Masashi Takeda and Takumi Tsukamoto to win the BJW Tag Team Championship for the third time. On August 5, Miyamoto lost the Bakuha-ō Championship to TARU. They would later lost the belts during 2018 Saikyo Tag League. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2015–2017) In October, Yankii Nichokenju took part in All Japan Pro Wrestling's Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, where they finished second with a record of two wins, one draw and one loss, suffered against Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato in their last round-robin match, the de facto final of the tournament. On November 15, Kodaka and Miyamoto defeated Kotaro Suzuki and Yohei Nakajima in a decision match to win the vacant All Asia Tag Team Championship. On November 28, Kodaka defeated Yukio Sakaguchi to win the KO-D Openweight Championship for the first time. After three successful defenses, Kodaka lost the title to Harashima on March 21, 2016, at DDT's 19th anniversary event. On June 15 Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato challenge Kodaka and Miyamoto for the All Asia Tag Team Champions. After six successful title defenses, Kodaka and Miyamoto lost the All Asia Tag Team Championship to Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato on July 24 at a BJW event. Pro Wrestling Noah (2014-2015) On October 2 Kodaka and Miyamoto made an appearance for Pro Wrestling Noah, teaming with Daisuke Sekimoto in a six-man tag team main event, where they defeated Atsushi Kotoge, Hitoshi Kumano and Naomichi Marufuji. After that they made some apperances until 2015 and didn't appeared more in Noah. In Wrestling *'Double Team's Finishing moves' **''Isami-ashi En'' (Fire Thunder by Miyamoto followed by an Isami-ashi Zan by Kodaka) *'Kodaka's Finishing moves' **Diving double knee drop, sometimes while holding light tubes or a steel chair **''Ichi Ni Yon Yon'' / Roku Hachi Kyu / Yon Ichi Kyu (Kneeling reverse cross armbreaker) **''Isami-ashi'' (Superkick) **''Isami-ashi Zan'' (Superkick to a kneeling opponent, sometimes to the back of the head) **''Rasengan'' (Wheelbarrow bodyscissors flipped into a driver) *'Miyamoto's Finishing moves' **Moonsault (sometime from a scaffold) **Spring Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop) **Yankee Driver **Fire Thunder **''Valkyrie Splash'' (Moonsault senton) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (3 times) **Saikyo Tag League (2012, 2013, 2014) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) - Kodaka **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Unit Award (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Wave' **Wave Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Toshikoshi Puroresu' **Tenka Toitsu! Tag Tournament (2014) *'Tokyo Gurentai' **Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) References External links *Kodaka Pro Wrestling Basara profile *Kodaka Puroresu Central profile *Kodaka Puroresu Spirit profile *Miyamoto Puroresu Central profile *Yankii Nichokenju cagematch profile Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Japanese promotions teams and stables Category:NOAH teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Tag Teams